Seducciones Peligrosas
by Lady de Moesia
Summary: ¿Eres capaz de todo por conseguir lo que deseas? Ellos no sabian del peligro que corrian, hasta que sus cuerpos se juntaron para bailar bajo las llamas de la pasión...
1. Chapter 1

"**Advertencia: lectura para mayor de 18 años, ya que la misma, tiene escenas eróticas, si hay personas que les ofenda este tipo de lenguaje o escenas es mejor obtenerse de leer."**

**SEDUCCIONES PELIGROSAS**

**PROLOGO**

**Nueva York 2011**

En un departamento en los bajos suburbios de nueva york una pareja tenia una muy acalorada discusión.

-No vayas a cometer esa locura-. La mujer se le guindo de la manga de la camisa para retenerlo.

Este con brusquedad se zafo-. Déjame, sabes perfectamente que necesitamos ese maldito dinero-. El hombre empezó a buscar desesperadamente entre los papeles que tenia sobre el buro, cuando encontró lo que buscaba sonrió con triunfo.

La rubia se coloco en medio de la puerta trancándole el paso al hombre, abriendo lo brazos. Este al ver su reacción rio con malicia.

-Quítate de la puerta, sabes que tengo mas fuerza que tú y no quiero lastimarte.

-Entonces no vayas, ¿que tengo que hacer para que no te vayas?

El hombre soltó un gran suspiro desesperado, y la tomo por los hombros, apartándola lentamente de la puerta-. Nada, porque nada de lo que hagas va hacer que cambie de idea-. El hombre abrió la puerta y antes de salir, se volvió y le deposito un beso en la frente.

Candy después que vio marchar al hombre se recostó de la puerta y poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta quedar completamente sentada en el piso, con la espalda y cabeza recostado de la misma, junto sus manos y envió una plegaria al cielo.

**CAPITULO 1**

En una gran mansión un hombre desde la biblioteca veía hacia el inmenso pero muy cuidado jardín, observaba con un gran perro de raza Terranova, corría de un lado a otro, era un perro grande y de color negro azabache, su pelaje era hermoso muy bien cuidado. Jugaba con el agua y con el ama de llave que llevaba horas tratando de bañarlo, pero este por efecto juguetón no se dejaba atender. El dueño sonrió, pero un recuerdo hizo que su gesto se endureciera, y se dijo.

-Como me hubiese encantado verte crecer, de ti, solo me queda él-. Veía al perro como seguía jugueteando-. Y se aparto rápidamente de la ventana. Tomo haciendo detrás de su escritorio. Pensaba dar un paseo por el Central Park con su perro, pero tendría que hacerlo solo esta vez. Se incorporo y salió de la biblioteca, cuando iba de salida casi tropieza con la ama de llaves que anteriormente bañaba al perro, él se percato que esta estaba majada de pies a cabeza, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo grande para no reírse de la pobre mujer.

-Señor Angus esta listo-. Esta abrió la puerta y dejo que el perro entrara y en cuanto vio a su amo no dudo en un segundo en echarse encima. Pero su amo al ver lo que se acerba coloco los ojos en blanco mientras decía un improperio.

-Lo siento Angus, pero esta vez vas a tener que quedarte-. Su amo se coloco al tamaño del perro y acaricio la oreja-. Quedaste muy bien-.Y luego se dirigió a la empleada y con un gesto les dio las gracias.

…..

Desde un auto Ford Orion bastante dañado, un par de hombres veía hacia la misión Grandchester.

-Tom estas seguro ¿que este auto…- el hombre observo el auto con desconfías-. Nos vaya a servir?

-Por supuesto, se que esta viejo, pero te seguro que es mucho mejor que esos modelitos nuevos. Por lo menos a pie no, nos va a dejar.

-Bien-. Y el segundo siguió observando y luego le dirigió la vista a su reloj.

-¿Cuando diantres va a salir?

-Ya falta poco-. Dijo Tom observando-. Solo espero que deje a ese condenado perro.

-Su acompañante lo vio con horro-. ¿Tiene un maldito perro?

-Cálmate, por lo que eh visto no es peligroso, lo eh visto correr y jugar por el central Park como niño.

Este suspiro con alivio y siguió observando-. Mira Tom ahí va-. Apunto a la dirección de Terry.

Tom encendió el auto y lo condujo poco a poco siguiendo al hombre.

Terry mientras caminaba, sentía como si alguien lo siguiera, pero no le tomo mayor importancia, seria demasiado estúpido pensar que alguien lo sigue, cuando sabe perfectamente que a esta hora de la mañana mucha gente sale a pasear, todos los domingo él tenia por costumbre hacer una salida matutina junto a Angus, ya que de su casa al central Park eran solo dos cuadras, se detuvo en un pequeño Kiosco y compro el periódico y un café, mientras caminaba ojeo las primeras paginas, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en unas cortas líneas que lo mencionaban, resoplo y decidió doblar el mismo mientras tomaba su café, la señora tenia por costumbre guardarle un pequeño vaso con café que al mismo le añadía una pisca de chocolate. Era divino porque sentía un sabor y aroma tan familiar, un aroma que él nunca iba a olvidar.

…

Candy dejo su pequeño departamento para ir a comprar pan, leche y el periódico, cuando subió de nuevo al departamento saco de la bolsa de papel las cosas, una vez que las arreglo en la cocina se fue a sentar en la mesa y ojeo el periódico, el articulo que hacia referencia al señor Terrence Grandchester atrajo su atención, Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue su rostro, tan bien parecido, den pronto sintió un gran impulso de acaricia la foto con la yema de su dedo índice y suspiro. Luego negó con la cabeza.

-Dios Candy ¿en que piensas?-. Y luego rio-. Soñar no cuesta nada-. Se incorporo y empezó a limpiar un poco el departamento, ya hacia varios años que vivía ahí con su hermano, eran huérfanos su padre abandono a su madre cuando Candy solo era una bebe y su hermano apenas tenia cinco años, la madre no teniendo mas remedio los dejo a cargo de su prima mientras iba en busca de trabajo, pero nunca regreso, la mujer basándose en su orfandad los maltrato y como aun no tenían noticias de su madre, la mujer los hecho a la calle, en ese entonces Candy solo contaba con siete y su hermano doce, tuvieron que mendigar comida, hasta que un alma caritativa al verlos tan sucios y hambrientos los ayudo, la mujer le brindo un techo y comida, los chicos se sintieron felices por esa muestra de cariño, la mujer tenia una mirada angelical, y sus acciones eran tan puras y desinteresadas, daba sin nada a cambio y no solo lo hacia con ellos, también lo hacia con varios niños, Candy creció en ese ambiente donde se respiraba tranquilidad y paz, y no solo era el ambiente, sino ella, ella le transmitía mucha paz. Su hermano consiguió un trabajo no ganaba mucho, pero le serbia para ayudar a la dama y a su hermana, hasta que decidieron mudarse, ya que en la pequeña casa no podían seguir viviendo, fueron muchos años los que tuvieron ahí, pero no querían causar mas molestias. La dama lo entendió, pero Candy y su hermano aun seguían frecuentando a la mujer, pero hasta hace un año todo iba bien. Por desgracia una enfermedad ha ido deteriorando la salud y la belleza de la dama, ya no teniendo recursos para el tratamiento y seguir atendiendo a sus niños. Su corazón era el problema cada vez era mas débil, Candy y su hermano ha hecho hasta lo imposible por conseguir el dinero, para todo ha sido en vano.

Candy suspiro con pesar-. Como me gustaría ayudarla mi querida María-. Termino de recoger el desorden de la pequeña salita del departamento. Se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano para ver si este estaba arreglado, pero cuando abrió la puerta de inmediato se llevo las manos a la boca reprimiendo un grito.

…..

Tom al ver que ya no había nadie en su camino, se coloco una capucha, saco su arma y con pasos sigilosos, se coloco detrás de Terry y el cañón de la misma roso la espalda de Terry, este al sentir quiso rápidamente darse la vuelta pero la voz potente de Tom lo detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra voltear, quiero que vengas conmigo, y si te resiste, no me va a temblar el pulso para halar el gatillo.

Terry frunció el ceño. En este caso, ya hubiese lanzado varios golpes al atacante, pero esta tenia una ventaja, el arma. Así que con resignación hizo lo que el hombre le pedía. El compañero de Tom también con capucha descendió del auto para que esta subiera a Terry. Tom saco de su bolsillo un pedazo de tela y se lo aventó a su compañero.

-En sus ojos-. Le hizo seña-. Ten el amar, mientras conduzco lo apuntas, no quiero que el infeliz se pase de listo.

-¿Que demonios quiere? .Pregunto Terry hecho una furia.

-Cállate o te amordazare, conozco a los de tu clase, siempre queriendo ser mejor que los demás, no pasan hambre, tienen dinero hasta para botarlo a la basura, y cuando necesitan de ustedes, nos dan una patada en el trasero por ser inferiores-. Dijo Tom con desprecio y amargura, encendió el auto y apretó el acelerador.

Terry comprendió a que se debía el secuestro, el maldito dinero, eso era lo que ellos deseaban dinero, y rio para sus adentros.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola, esta historia es 100% de mi autoría, los personajes como bien saben pertenecen a **"Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi."** Si les gusta esta historia ya saben como hacérmelo saber, actualizando cada "DOS SEMANAS"


	2. Chapter 2

**SEDUCCION PELIGROSA**

**CAPITULO 2**

Candy se paseaba de un lado a otro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, como Tom podía hacerle eso, si era verdad lo que iba a hacer, secuestrar a un multimillonario irían a la cárcel, estaba seguro de eso, Candy se llevo una mano al rostro para secar el sudor que empezaba a correr por su frente, nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa y asustada, un golpe en la puerta la hizo brincar se acerco y vio a Tom empujando a un hombre, hacia dentro del pequeño apartamento.

-¿Qué… estas haciendo? sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir.

-Cállate, no empieces.

Terry escucho la voz de una mujer preocupada, demonios quería ver donde estaba quienes realmente eran esas personas. De pronto sintió la mano de su secuestrador agarrarlo por las solapas y conducirlo a otro lado, ya no escuchaba la voz de la mujer, ni de nadie, de pronto lo empujaron hasta que cayo en un colchón.

Unos minutos después Tom salía, cerro la puerta de la habitación donde había dejado a su rehén. Candy entre sollozo lo golpeaba.

-Que hiciste, eres un estúpido, como pudiste-. Seguía golpeándolo.

Tom le tomo las manos y la zarandeo-. Cálmate, no lo vamos a lastimar, voy a esperar un rato mas para hablar con él, llegaremos a un acuerdo y listo lo dejo ir.

Candy lo vio incrédula y después empezó a reír histéricamente mientras secaba las lágrimas de golpe.

-Que estúpido eres, crees que eso es tan simple le vas a decir-. Candy imito la voz de Tom-. "Oye señor deme su dinero, y luego puede irse"-. No voy a ser tu cómplice, no quiero ir a la cárcel, ya bastante eh sufrido en esta vida como para que ahora mis últimos años de vida la pase en una cárcel-. Sus lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro. Tom intento tomarla, pero esta lo aparto con un movimiento.

-No, no y no, quiero que lo saques de aquí ahora.

Tom frunció el ceño-. No lo voy a sacar de aquí Candy, y ya quédate tranquila, escúchame, al igual que tú también las eh visto verdes y maduras, y por la promesa a la señorita María… Es que hago esto.

Candy puso los ojos como plato-. ¿Que promesa?, ¿de que estas hablando?

Tom pasó por su lado y arrastro una de las sillas de la mesa, y se sentó con pesadez-. Hace unos años le prometí a ella que la iba ayudar a hacer una casa hogar para los niños huérfanos, pero con lo de su enfermedad y el poco dinero que gano, su sueños se vino abajo, pero ahora mas que nunca estoy decidido a ayudarla.

Candy se acerco a él y le tomo una mano-. Eres muy noble Tom, pero esto no era la solución. A demás no creo que la señorita María apoye semejante cosa, un dinero ganado de muy mala manera.

Tom se libero de su agarre y se incorporo-. Ella no tiene porque saberlo, y espero que mantengas la boca cerrada, te guste o no ya esta hecho-. Se incorporo-. Voy a salir tengo que ir por algunas cosas y llevársela a la señorita María.

Candy se volteo sorprendida-. Me vas a dejar aquí solo con él-. Apunto hacia la habitación de Tom.

-No te va a pasar nada, el hombre aun tiene los ojos vendados-. Y antes de salir retrocedió y con voz firme le dijo-. No te acerques a él, no quiero que cometas una estupidez, que eche todo a perder-. Salió dando un portazo.

Candy paso la tarde caminado de un sito a otro, encendió el pequeño televisor de blanco y negro y no pudo concentrarse en los programas, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por el pobre hombres que estaba allá en aquella habitación oscura, y es que desde un principio que la vio supo que las amenazas de Tom iba en serio, había forrado las paredes con goma espuma acústica para amortiguar los sonidos, al igual que las ventanas y la puerta, no había luz por ninguna parte de esa habitación, fue hacia la nevera, saco agua y tomo un vaso y se dirigió hacia la habitación, aunque Tom le advirtió que no entrara ella no iba a dejar morir de sed a ese hombre.

Terry llevaba horas ahí en ese colcho, el hombre había sido astuto, antes de marcharse le había amarrado las muñecas para que este no se quitara las vendas de los ojos e intentara escapar, demonios nunca se le había ocurrido contratar a unos condenados gualda espalda aunque su casa tenia seguridad y gente de confianza, pero nunca se molestaba en decirles que lo acompañara, le gustaba estar solo, sin esa gente rodeándolo como moscas, mucho de sus colegas siempre andaban acompañadas de guarda espalda.

al diablo no necesito niñeras, soy un hombre lo suficiente maduro para saber cuidarme solo.

Había dicho él hace unos meses atrás cuando sostenía una conversación con su colega y amigo. Este mismo negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca cambiaras Grandchester pero una cosa si te digo por lo menos uno deberías tener, nunca se sabe cuando las ratas ataquen-. Dijo este con desdén en su voz. Su colega Leagan varias veces estuvo apunto de ser secuestrado o asaltado pero gracias a sus guarda espaldas, los intentos habían sido fallidos, no podía negar que estos eran entrenados muy bien y su trabajo era impecable, pero su arrogancia y orgullo no le permitía que nadie se acercara a él y menos que lo cuidara como un niño, pero el destino era una cosa jodida, y aunque le costaba aceptarlo Leagan en ese entonces tenia razón, ahora ahí estaba sentado como un maldito imbécil, sin poder ver, ni oír y aparte estaba cerca de personas que sentía una gran repulsión por los millonarios como él, y cuando se refería a repulsión lo decía por el tono que su secuestrador había usado. De pronto los sentidos de Terry se alertaron al escuchar abrirse la puerta.

-Quiero que me quiten esta maldita venda de los ojos.

Candy sintió un estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo-. Ese hombre tenía una voz tan varonil, sexi y fuerte. Como la habitación estaba muy oscura, fue y prendió la luz para que esta de inmediato iluminara el pequeño cuarto.

Terry volvió a hablar pero esta vez más molesto-. ¿Que no van a hablar?, quiero saber que demonios quieren de mi, si es dinero dimen cuanto y es tuyo.

Candy quería hablar y decirle que todo iba a estar bien pero una sola palabra podía arruinarlo todo, se acerco a él y pudo notar sus rasgos físicos, sin duda era hermoso, aunque no podía ver sus ojos ni sus cejas, se entretuvo observando sus bella nariz perfilada, sus labios delgados, incitaban a ser besados y mordisqueado, sus pómulos perfectos, Candy detallo cada línea de su rostro y estaba fascinada, era mucho mas hermoso que un Dios Griego, seguro ellos estaría envidioso de la belleza masculina del hombre, facciones fuerte y muy masculinas, de pronto imagino a esta hombre disfrazado de pirata haciéndole el amor salvajemente, Candy trago grueso, no pudo contenerse y acerco una de sus manos a su rostro, Terry se sobresalto, y ella al ver lo que había hecho alejo su mano de inmediato.

-Lo siento no…-. Se llevo una mano a la boca Tom le había dicho que no dijera nada o se acercara a él, oh dio que había hecho. Candy se incorporo.

Y Terry de inmediato sintió cuando esta se alejaba-. Espera…

Candy se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación y recordó que le había traído agua. Tratando de no cometer una estupidez hablo.

-Solo traigo agua, debes tener sed-. Se acerco a él y con cuidado le acerco el vaso.

Definitivamente él estaba sediento, nunca pensó que una mujer también fuera cómplice de secuestro, titubeo un momento no podía darse el lujo de confiar en nadie, nunca lo había hecho. No iba a beber de esa agua por mas sediento que estuviera.

Candy percibió su desconfianza y suspiro-. No te voy a envenenar, es agua solamente.

Terry volvió a dudar, pero el tono que la mujer uso le inspiro un mínimo de confianza entonces bebió el agua hasta que no hubo quedado ni una gota.

-Antes que te vayas… ¿dime que es lo que quieren? ¿Dinero? y yo se lo doy, dile a tu esposo que venga aquí-. Terry hablo con más calma y serenidad.

Candy suspiro el hombre era sumamente arrogante, pero el tono que uso en este momento le enseño que también podía tener algo de bien con permiso-. Candy apago de nuevo la luz y cerro la puerta, se recostó de la misma mientras abraza el vaso ya vació en su pecho, luego con pesar se acerco a la mesa, recogió lo que ahí estaba y cuando volvió a ojear el periódico sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

…

Tom que bueno es verte, estas cada día más guapo-. Dijo la señorita María acariciando el rostro del hombre, y es que a su 30 años Tom se veía realmente bien, era de tez morena, cabellos castaños y de ojos marrones, su nariz no eran tan perfilada y sus labios algo gruesos, y aunque tenia una pequeña barba que venían desde sus mejillas hasta su barbilla no le lucia nada mal, si no fuera por sus ropas algo desgastadas, se podría decir que era un modelo de revista, ya que el apuesto hombre tenia con que. El sonrió, tomo la mano de la señorita María y beso los nudillos.

-Estos días Patricia me conto que la ha llevado al Central Park.

Ella rio-. Oh si, hay Patricia que hermosa, ella se a tomado muchas molestia, no me gusta abusar de la gente.

-No diga eso, Patricia me cuenta que le encanta pasear con usted.

Ella frunció el ceño observo detalladamente los ojos de Tom-. ¿Te preocupa algo hijo?-. Aunque lo hizo a pregunta ella realmente sabia que a ese muchacho le pasaba algo, lo conocía muy bien.

El movió la cabeza y trato de ocultarlo con una sonrisa-. No, Candy esta bien, y el trabajo de igual manera.

-Tom sabes que yo se perfectamente cuando algo te pasa.

-No es nada importante, no quiero preocuparla, será mejor que duerma un poco-. Tom se incorporo, y la arropo.

Ella le tomo la mano-. Esta bien voy a dormir, pero sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, déjalo, no te hará bien, piensa en Candy ella te ama al igual que yo-.Y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Tom en los años que tenia conociendo a la señorita María, nunca pudo ocultarle nada, la mujer era muy sabia y con solo mirarlo a los ojos descubría sus mas profundos secretos, secretos que el confío en ella ciegamente y que hasta el día de hoy, aun estaba bien seguros con ella, pero esto no se lo podía decir, seria un duro golpe, para su débil corazón. Ella tenia razón esto no estaba bien, pero su juramento le impedía actuar de la forma correcta. Dándole una última mirada a la mujer se inclino y le deposito un beso en la frente, y salió de la habitación, para conseguirse con una sonriente Patricia.

….

Terry se quedo pensativo, como una mujer con solo un simple toco pudo despertar en el algo que yacía dormido desde hace años, no negaba que había tenido amantes, pero nadie logro satisfacer sus expectativas, una a una las fue dejando, estaban tan vacías como su cabezas, tomaba de ella solo no necesario para satisfacer su necesidad lasciva, pero ninguna le intereso, y lo peor, nadie logro tocarlo de esa manera, como esa mujer lo acababa de hacer, de solo recordar ese toque hacia que algo en su ingle tensara. Negó con la cabeza esto era una locura, era la mujer de un secuestrador y a la vez cómplice, tenia una dulce voz y desde ese momento descubrió que ella no tenia malicia alguna. Terry se recostó de la pared de goma espuma de aquella habitación para hacer descansar un poco su cuerpo, estaba cansado sus muñecas ya dolían. Estos hombres tenían que venir rápido ya su paciencia se estaba agotando, hasta ahora había jugado bien su juego, y es que desde que Terry lo escucho hace unas horas atrás, supo de inmediato que estos hombre no iban a matarlo no tenia experiencia en secuestro, su instinto se lo decía, eran unos pobres infelices falta de dinero. Terry sonrió con ironías, él un tiempo también estaba igual o peor que ellos. Suspiro y trato de dormir. Lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era recordar el maldito pasado.

…..

Candy salió de su departamento no podía seguir ahí tenia que pensar y si Tom se molestaba o el hombre se escapaba, le importaba un cuerno, ya estaba harta de las decisiones tan estúpidas que Tom siempre tomaba, nunca la consultaba nada a ella, siempre hacia lo que le daba su gana, él muy cabeza dura seguía pensando que era una niña que no necesitaba explicaciones algunas, sin saber Candy se encontró parada enfrente de un Club llamado "Las Reinitas", suspiro y entro, en ese mismo trabajaba su amiga Karen Klaise una morena de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, era hermosa, trabaja en ese Club de Stripes, aunque Tom nunca le gusto su amistad con Karen ella aun la frecuentaba, Candy saludo a los empleados de ahí y paso directo al camerino de la mujer. Esta cuando la vio se iluminaron los ojos y se abrazaron.

-Candy que bueno es verte, siéntate-. Le apunto hacia una pequeña silla-. Tom ¿no esta en casa?

Candy sonrió, Karen sabia perfectamente el carácter de su hermano ella negó con la cabeza-. No fue a visitar a la señorita María.

-ah María, ¿como sigue? – la mujer tomo un cepillo y empezó a peinar su castaña cabellera.

Candy suspiro-. Igual, pero tratamos de que tenga sus medicinas al día.

Karen la vio con pesar-. Lo siento, y dime ¿que haces por estos lados? ¿Necesitas ese libro para entretener? le guiño un ojo.

Candy rio-. Sabes que hace más de un año que no tengo pareja. Y leer ese libro seria alterar mis deseos lascivos.

-Hay ese estúpido de Malcom no sabe lo que se perdió, pero tu tranquila ya llegara uno, o ¿aun sigues babeando por ese empresario? lo dijo en tono divertido.

Pero Candy de inmediato se puso rígida en solo hacer mención del hombre.

-Karen frunció el ceño-. ¿Que paso? ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, no es eso… Solo que me acorde de algo, debo irme-. Dame ese libro-. Dijo Candy con un tono de picardía-. Debo practicar-. Y rio.

Karen rio, y saco de su bolso un libro y se lo entrego.

Cuando Candy lo tomo leyó rápidamente el titulo-. "Las 1.001 fantasías más eróticas y salvajes de la historia." Mmm se ve interesante.

Karen le guiño un ojo-. Te encantara, te enteras de cosas que ni sabias.

Candy la vio con ceño fruncido, sabia como era el sexo duro, nunca uso ese tono tan dulce que muchas mujeres usaban como "hacer el amor", con Malcom duro tres años, en ese tiempo le enseño muchas cosas del sexo, pero Karen al contarle algunos detalles de su vida sexual y de los libros que leía, no quedaba duda que tenia mucha mas experiencia que ella y Malcom.

-Te una de kamasutra-. Le dijo Karen entregándole otro-. Nunca se sabe cuando vayas a necesitarlo, es viejo pero puedes practicar diferentes posiciones, a veces los hombres suelen aburrirse practicando siempre la misma. Por eso nosotras las mujeres debemos complacerlos.

Candy vacilo-. Se perfectamente las posiciones que en ese libro ahí, así que te digo: no gracias, y no creo necesitarlo, escogeré este, me llamo mas la atenció ó el libro por los aires y lo metió en su cartera.

…

Candy llego al departamento, Tom aun no llegaba, así que fue a su habitación y saco de su cartera el libro, iba a empezar a leerlo, pero tenia que hacer la cena para su hermano y el nuevo huésped. Con pesar se dirigió a la cocina, por desgracia no tenia mucha comida, así que opto por preparar una pasta y bañarla con salsa que encontró en una lata. No se veía realmente bien, pero era mejor eso que nada. Estaba terminando cuando escucho que se abría la puerta, Tom entro lanzando las llaves sobre el buro que estaba junto a la puerta.

-Huele extraño-. Dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

Candy se aparto de él-. Te daré de comer porque no soy tan mala como tú, pero deseo que no me dirijas la palabra.

Tom frunció el ceño-. Aun sigues molesta por ese infeliz-. Apunto a la puerta de su habitación.

-Ese infeliz es un multimillonario exitoso, sino lee el periódico-. Le enseño la hoja donde Terry salía-. Ahora estoy segura que nos darán pena de muerte por secuestrarlo.

Tom le arrebato el periódico y lo hizo trisas-. No me importa quien demonios es, porque le das tanta importancia. Ya te dije que todo va a salir bien-. Tom tomo un plato y sirvió la pasta y se sentó en la silla apoyando los codos de la mesa, como vio que Candy lo observaba.

-No me estés velando y sírvete comida.

Candy indignada le grito-. No tengo hambre, y no te estoy velando, solo observo la manera tan despreocupada en que haces las cosas.

Tom soltó el tenedor regando pasta por todas partes-. Ya me tienes harto, ¿porque demonios siempre cuestionas todo lo que hago?

-Sera porque siempre andas cometiendo errores, las cosas que haces son tan estúpidas, no me extraña que no hayas casado, mírate-. Candy lo recorrió con la mano al mismo tiempo que le daba una mirada desdeñosa-. Eres un pobre infeliz, gánate las cosas con esfuerzo, no de esa manera dan vil.

Tom no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba y antes de perder los estribos se acerco al buro y recogió las llaves-. Algún día entenderás porque no me eh casado y porque hago lo que hago-. Salió y dio un portazo que hizo que Candy y el departamento vibraran.

Candy se sentó en la silla donde había estado Tom, se llevo las manos al rostro y lloro, cuando sus sollozos cesaron ya la casa estaba en penumbra todo estaba en silencio, fue y empezó a encender las luces. Luego diviso la hora en el reloj de la pared de la cocina ya eran las 7:30 p.m sirvió en un plato un poco de pasta, aun estaba tibia, luego fue a la nevera y saco un poco de jugo de naranja que aun quedaba y lo sirvió en un vaso. Y los coloco en una charola, con pasos firmes se dirigió a la habitación del rehén.

Terry llevaba horas despierto, sintió el sonido fuerte de la puerta al cerrarse, pero no podía escuchar nada más, hasta que sintió abrirse una vez más la puerta de la habitación.

-Si eres el tipo, dime cuanto quieres para que me dejes ir de una vez-. Uso un tono arrogante.

-No, no soy el tipo, vine a traerte comida, debes estar hambriento.

Terry rio con ironías-. Nunca pensé que unos secuestradores se tomaran tanta atención con el rehén, aparte de ofrecerme comida, también me vas a dar un baño de espuma, sabes, porque no haces algo mejor, déjame largarme de aquí, y les juro que no podre cargos en su contra-. Su tono era déspota.

Candy se sobresalto y se apresuro a hablar calmadamente-. No quiero hacerte daño, si te he traído comida es para que sepas que no vamos a matarte, y menos de hambre.

Eso ultimo lo dijo tan bajo, pero Terry igual manera escucho. Candy se acerco, su aroma aun estaba en su piel, esa parte del cuarto olía tan bien, que les dieron ganas de pegar aun mas su nariz de su cuello e inhala profundamente hasta que mas nunca pudiera sacar ese aroma de sus fosas nasales, su camisa estaba entre abierta, Candy paso la lengua por sus labios, quería meter su mano y tocar su pecho como se sentiría estar en los brazos de ese hombre, su pecho se veía tan fuerte, sus brazos, oh Dios como desearía poder verlo sin toda esa ropa encima, sin duda seria lo mas extraordinario y maravilloso que pudiera ver.

Terry suspiro y con altanería hablo-. ¿Que demonios estas haciendo? ¿Me vas a dar de comer o vas a seguir observándome?

Candy se sonrojo, la descubrió-. ¿Puedes verme? -. Dijo mientras pasaba la mano por las vendas de los ojos.

-No, no puedo ver nada, crees que si te pudiera ver, estaría aquí sentado como una estatua.

-Y entonces ¿como sabes que te veo? Yo no te estaba viendo solo…

Terry la interrumpió con un bufido-. Si claro como tú digas.

Pero en realidad él sabía que ella lo estaba viendo y si no fuera por las vendas que tenia en sus ojos se hubiese sentido aun mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba, por ese escrutinio que la mujer le daba. Demonios la presencia de esa mujer lo estaba afectando mas de lo que el hubiese querido, solo esperaba que su erección no se notara. Era lo suficientemente grande para saber controlar sus impulsos y deseos. Pero esta mujer tenia algo que lo incitaba a tomarla de una manera salvaje.

Candy acerco la charola donde llevaba el plato de pasta y el jugo-. Me gustaría quitarte las vendas, pero eso no puede ser, así que si no te importa te daré de comer. Juro que no tiene nada malo.

Terry bufo-. No me gusta que nadie se me acerque y menos que me de, de comer. No soy un jodido niño al cual hay que alimentar.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco, este hombre era arrogante e igual o peor que su hermano-. No te voy a tocar ni menos me voy a, acercar mas de lo que no quieras, pero debo alimentarte, debes comer algo-. Candy trato de sonar serena, lanzo un ruego a Dios para que le diera mas paciencia de la que ya poseía

-Ya te lo dije mujer, porque no vas a atender a tu esposo, no creo que le guste verte alimentar a un infeliz como yo-. Tu tono fue irónico.

Candy se sorprendió, será que escucho cuando Tom lo llamo infeliz, no, no se podía escuchar nada-. El no es mi esposo, y quieras o no comerás, no seas tan obstinado.

Terry quería verla realmente necesitaba verla, si ese no era su esposo entonces que era de ella y porque demonios le dijo obstinado, nunca nadie le había faltado el respeto, pero eso no le molesto y con resignación no tuvo mas remedio que hacer su orgullo aun lado, ya que de hace varias horas estaba realmente hambriento.

-Oh no muñeca, la mas obstinada aquí eres tú, y para que me dejas en paz de una vez aceptare la comida, al fin y al cabo soy tu prisionero haz lo que quieras.

Candy sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, esas palabras tuvieron mucho mas efecto en su bajo vientre, mas de lo que ella se imaginaba, una imagen de él encadenado a una cama llego a su memoria, tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para desechar esa idea, no estaba bien y con resignación tomo el tenedor con pasta y se la llevo con cuidado a la boca, Terry suspiro y abrió lentamente y comió la porción que ella le ofrecía, mastico con calma, Candy abrió la boca y se lamio una vez mas los labios, Dios se estaba excitando, su labios hacían un movimiento sexual mientras mastica la pasta, Candy podía imaginar lo mucho que podía hacer con su boca o su lengua, ella con manos temblorosa tomo de nuevo otra porción de la pasta y se la dio. Podía quedarse ahí toda la noche alimentando a ese hombre solo para verlo masticar con delicadeza y sensualidad. Terry podía percibir el nerviosismo de la mujer, él estaba consiente de lo que despertaba en las mujeres, pero nunca había estado consciente de que una lo hiciera sentir de igual manera, tenia una necesidad tan grande de agarrarla y penetrarla hasta que los dos estuviera extasiados. Dio hasta ahora estar prisionero no lo había puesto tan inquieto como lo estaba haciendo la mujer, su presencia era peligrosa, necesitaba salir de ahí, liberarse de ella. Su nervio y sus ganas de poseerla hacia que se olvidara del sabor desagradable de la pasta, lo estaba castigando realmente, de pronto sintió como un trozo de pasta caía hacia su camisa haciendo que también su barbilla se manchara con la salsa de la misma.

Candy tomo una servilleta y limpio-. Lo siento-. Limpiaba con suavidad su barbilla y su boca. Deseaba acercar sus labios y probar el sabor de la pasta directo desde su sensuales labios, Candy se mordisqueo los labios y aparto la mano cuando se percato que su camisa también estaba manchada tomo otra servilleta y limpio. Terry se sobresalto cuando su mano roso su tetilla. Candy con cuidado limpio lo mas rápido que pudo, su pecho era tan duro. Reprimió un gemido.

-Por que no te vas, ya no tengo hambre-. En realidad si tenía hambre pero de otra cosa, tenia que alejar a esa mujer, no la quería cerca.

Candy comprendió el desprecio en su voz, quizás se molesto por la mancha de su camisa de algodón y muy cara, Candy se incorporo molesta y cuando salió cerro la puerta de un golpe.

-Terry soltó el aire contenido-. Es lo mejor, esta mujer es más peligrosa de lo que pensé.

Candy lavo los platos, los seco y con sumo cuidado los guardo, ya eran las 9:00 p.m. Tom no iba a llegar esa noche, no se preocupo siempre que discutían él se iba a refugiar a donde la señorita María. Apago las luces y se fue a su habitación, no paso muchos minutos cuando se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano y sacando el cobertor de la cama se lo tendió encima a Terry, por su respiración pesada se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente dormido, estaba recostado de la pared y la cabeza la recostó del copete de la cama de Tom. Salió de ahí y se dirigió a su habitación tomo el libro de Karen y empezó a leerlo, eran relatos de varios famoso, nunca imagino que alguien se le ocurriera publicar relatos privados, y de pronto mientras leía se quedo dormida, esa noche soñó con un hombre, un prisionero, rendido a sus pies, donde juntos descubrían la infinidad de placer que mutuamente se podían dar.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola, ya tenia el capitulo escrito, y por eso decidí publicarlo, gracias a las chicas que me enviaron sus reviews la verdad aun no entiendo por que no salen al principio de la historia, pero a mi correo llegaron todos, y gracias especialmente a **"GELSIE" **por llevar la historia a sus favoritos, ahora si nos leemos la próxima semana.

UNA ULTIMA COSITA SI CONSIGUEN ALGUN ERROR LES PIDO DISCULPA, MUCHAS VECES LO EDITO Y EL WORD NO LO GUARDA


End file.
